Lin Hu
Lin Hu (林虎, a.k.a. Tiger) is one of the primary characters of Nekojishi. Introduction "The Guardian Tiger in Mazu’s temple. Brought to Taipei by Liao. As Liao gains the ability to talk with spirits, Lin Hu wants to bring him home and have him tend to the family business. However, Liao believes being an Oracle is old fashioned, putting the tiger in a difficult position. Having been living with Liao in Taipei for a great deal of time, he reads Liao’s books while staying at home. Leading him to learn a great deal about modern life and often shares his findings with Liao. Likes to eat fried chicken." Nekojishi Official Website: Characters - Guardian Tiger Lin Hu Background Lin Hu is a Guardian Tiger serving under the goddess Mazu (媽祖) as one of the many protectors of the Lin family. He originated as a primal spirit that resided in one of the guardian tiger statues at the Lin family household and temple. Tiger has been with Lin Tian-Liao since birth, watching over him as he grew up. When Liao decides to go to college in Taipei, Tiger accompanies him as Liao's father gave the guardian tiger statue to Liao to bring along, in belief that the statue will keep Liao safe and bless him for academic success. Once Liao placed the statue on the bookshelf in his apartment, Tiger became a Fenling (分靈). Liao's apartment became Tiger's temple, while Liao acts as both worshipper and temple priest, who provides Tiger the Chi (靈氣) he needs. However, most of Tiger's memories of his primal spirit days became hazy from turning into a fenling, leaving his general knowledge of the gods and the times he spent with Liao in his youth intact. Before the story of Nekojishi began, Tiger spent his time with Liao in his room and went to school with him. He watches everything Liao does in his private time, from focusing on his studies and practicing at the dance club, to messaging on his smartphone and browsing the internet on his computer at home; eventually, this leads Tiger to discover Liao's homosexuality and fondness for beast-men. While at home, Tiger passes the time by taking the Chi of Liao's books and reads them on the bed. At night, Tiger sleeps with Liao in his embrace until morning, due to growing bored with nothing to do while Liao is asleep. Occasionally, Tiger retreats into his statue until Liao needs to go outdoors. When Liao visits the bookstore, Tiger takes the opportunity to browse the wide selection of books there and reads them as quickly as possible. Personality Appearance Abilities Trivia *Lin Hu's name was given to him by Liao. Lin Hu (林虎), Lin is Liao's family name, Hu means tiger in Chinese, so the name means Tiger of Lin's family literally. *Lin Hu has also been called Guardian Tiger (虎爺) and Tiger (虎) by Liao, Han God (漢神) by Leopard, as well as Old Man (老人家) and Big Uncle (大叔) by Senpai. *Calls Liao a good boy and refers to him as his childhood sweetheart. *Refers to Leopard as an aborigine and calls Senpai a kitten. *Loves to eat fried chicken. *Likes to read books and browse the internet with Liao's help. *Takes great interest in modern technological innovations such as laptops and smartphones, and appreciates the convenience in such designs. *Can recall from memory every file on Liao's computer and smartphone. *On the home screen, Lin Hu is reading AppleSeed: Decode - Episode 1 AppleSeed Decode Website, a furry manga that includes the works of some of Nekojishi's artists such as Nviek5 and 山藥人. *The game icon for Nekojishi is a stylized Lin Hu sitting on his guardian tiger statue plinth. Quotes Gallery TigerIntroCH.png|Guardian Tiger Lin Hu splash art. TigerEnergy.png|Tiger's blazing energy symbolizing his divine chi. TigerReading.png|Tiger reading a book, deep in thought. TigerElectronics.png|Tiger and Liao browsing the department store's electronics section. TigerLiaoBedtime.png|Tiger tucking in a fast-asleep Liao. TigerSmile.png|"Sweet dreams, Liao. You are a good boy." TigerFacesSketch.jpg|Guardian Tiger facial expressions concept art Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "虎爺" TigerFullConceptArt.jpg|Lin Hu concept art Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: Lin Hu Concept Art TigerPhoneWallpaper.jpg|Guardian Tiger phone wallpaper Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "久等了！ 70萬的虎爺桌布完成啦！" References Category:Guardian Tigers Category:Tiger Category:Characters Category:Deities